Inverted Triangle
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: Aya did many things she regretted. She just wanted him back. She wanted to be special like Misaki. Why did Saruhiko left her for him? They were family and family is forever! At least, that's what she kept saying. "You don't know how much I care for you." "We'll still be together, Aya! You can come visit us!" "Thank you, Misaki. You're really a good friend..." LSW SPOILERS!
1. Game Lost

Hello, all!

I'm sure you're wondering that I returned back from the death. Well, almost.

A comma and after that two broken arms isn't quite of happy time.

But, thank you if you're one of those readers that still believe in my works and upgrades! Thanks for the ones who still follow me and reviewed my work! I can't thank you enough!

If you're a new reader who never heard about me or read anything of mine, thank you for clicking in the link and read my story. ^^ Welcome!

Anyway, yes, this another story. I know I should be uploading the others but ideas keep flowing in my brain and I can't stop my hands and brain.

Also, this is also a special request from tumblr user **_misemonogatari._**A sweetheart who I met in Tumblr while I shared my ideas from "Let's Meet Again At the End of The World". She totally got me. And I loved it. ^^

I hope you all enjoy another attempt at a fanfiction, especially her since this is dedicated to her persona. ;)

* * *

There was a mirror in front of a lovely, carefully made bed covered in white sheets and a pink blanket on top of it, with a pillow like snow and pink ribbons adorning it.

The only window in the room was open, giving way to a gentle, fresh breeze to enter the room, letting the wind run calmly into it, as the white curtains danced slowly back and forth.

Right next to window was a study desk with a laptop on top of it as well as some books from Math, Geography, Japanese… a blue, open pencil case with the word _SAM _written on it. Some white papers were torn apart, others were scribbled and made into balls, some carried the wetness of something little that slowly fell on them…

Above the desk were organized book shelters with lots of books and some toys and a handmade paper plane along with a colorful draw of an airship.

A girl sat in front of the desk, typing away as fast as she could, pressing as much keys in the keyboard as her hands managed, freezing in a second with eyes open-wide and jaw slightly dropped, hands in the air, inches above the keyboard.

_Game Over_

_Player 2 won!_

Suddenly, the chat bar opened with a pop-up sound, indicating a new message.

**Fushimi: **_You're not Niki… Who are you?_

_…_

**Fushimi: **_Impostor. He would never lose this game. You don't even have half of his intelligence._

**Fushimi: **_So, tell me, WHO ARE YOU?_

Feeling herself sweating and trembling, she immediately closed the chat bar and rested her head in her hands, whose arms were supported by the desk.

_What do I do now? I failed. I lost the game. What… What will __**he **__do to me?_

Suddenly, the pop-up sound could be heard again and a red number 1 could be seen in the below left corner of the computer. Sighing deep, the girl clicked on the chat bar and saw that some sort of document wanted an answer to be received. Confused, she clicked to accept the file, but the minute she received it, the screen of the computer went black and buzzing sounds were escaping from the speakers.

_A virus?!_

The blue light of the camera powered itself and she gasped in horror.

The screen went back to normal but this time, on a new window, a black-haired boy with cerulean eyes hidden behind black ticked-framed glasses and a white earphone on his left ear, stared at her in astonishment and disbelief.

"AYA?! HOW… WHAT... IT WAS YOU?!" , the boy roared and she could see his shoulders trembling.

Like a deer caught in the lights, Aya stared at Fushimi, body ice-cold and without blinking once, she kept on staring at a figure she knew so well. A person who meant so much to her. A person who never showed so much of a boring look, if boring was a kind of feeling. This new side… This angry, hurtful, scary side of him… She didn't know Fushimi could be like this. He was so scaring, even behind a computer screen. She wondered if this was the same person she hanged out with in the past months.

"WAS IT YOU WHO SENT ME THE VIRUS? WHY… WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Her vision was beginning to get blurry. She didn't know why.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!", Fushimi shouted at her. The speakers echoed his scream but she thought she could hear a hidden, violent sob within it.

"ANSWER ME!", Fushimi closed his hands into fists and hit one of them in his keyboard.

After what it seemed like minutes to the girl, Fushimi sighed and got up from his chair, raising his hands into his hair, and turning around, away from the computer, he begun to walk in circles.

Aya finally realized she had been holding her breath all the time, until her lungs screamed from lack of oxygen. Breathing deeply, never turning her gaze away from Fushimi, she could see him stop and his body started trembling all over the place. His face was turned away from the camera.

"S-S-Saruhiko…", she finally muttered, almost a whisper, leaving her soft, pink lips.

Fushimi stopped trembling and looked in the direction of the camera. There it was. That gaze. That gaze that felt like burning the soul of Aya as he looked her in the eyes. He was scaring. Almost like a murdered gaze of a sociopath. Niki popped up in her mind.

She could see him walking towards the computer like a tiger, grabbing the computer's screen.

"S-Saruhiko! Please. Please! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! I'm sor-..", Aya jumped from her chair, tears running down her cheeks, as her sobs made way out of her mouth in a decontrolled way.

"**_FUCK OFF_**!", Fushimi screamed as much as he could and shut the screen of his computer with an exaggerated strength.

The window of the computer returned back to how it was, with Aya's green jungle profile on the background.

She sobbed hard, hands covering her mouth, as tears wetted her shirt, trailing down like a river.

She looked at her right side, away from the laptop, at the old, charming, golden-framed mirror hanging on the wall.

She got up from the chair and slowly made her way to mirror.

The sight disgusted her. A girl with red-eyes from all the tears that didn't seem to stop; disheveled, brown hair and a white shirt all wet. She brought her hands to her face and tried to clean all the tears, to found more tears forming in her eyes.

_What have I done? _

_How could I hurt him?_

_I don't know what… I don't who I am anymore…_

When she looked back at the mirror again, she found a sight of dark, evil angel staring at her with a devilish smirk covering her purple lips.

_Mirrors don't lie._

"I'm telling you. Next year, it will be even better!" , Aya raised her hands in the air, as she looked calm, blue sky above her and the world, as she laid down on the cold, cement floor of the school rooftop, head resting on her schoolbag.

White clouds with all sorts of shapes decorated the sea-like sky.

"Yeah…", Yata Misaki sat on her left side, legs closer to his chest while his right hand supported his weight against the floor.

"I hope we get to be in the same class, though.", Aya smiled. "Then, we would be together all the time!"

Misaki looked at her confused, as if she had said the weirdest thing he had heard.

"What?", Aya asked, confused at his reaction.

"Didn't he tell you?", Misaki asked carefully, looking for her reaction, his right eyebrow raised.

"Tell me what, Misaki?", Aya lifted herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs, looking straight into Misaki's eyes.

He looked away from her. He begun to scratch his head with his right hand and sighed.

"Saru is not going to high school."

"What?", Aya asked, eyes widen-open. Was Misaki playing a trick on her?

"He told me some days ago."

A silence fell on the two of them. Misaki looked at Aya, when she broke eye-contact and brought her knees next to her chest, hugging herself, forming a little shell with her body, staring straight ahead.

"I guess it's just the two of us, huh?", Aya whispered, a feeling of sadness rising inside her. Her chest inched a little.

She didn't get an answer. Only the wind continued to ruffle her brown, short hair.

"_Right?_" , Aya stressed the word, looking at Misaki's amber eyes, waiting already a little nervous for Misaki's answer or some sort of.

"Actually… Neither of us is going. We're moving together after graduation.", Misaki admitted, lowering his head, amber eyes apprehensive and sad.

She looked again straight to the floor. She felt her mind playing the words and plans Misaki had just said to her. As they begun to sink in within her, she felt her heart break at every word, sinking into despair, sorrow, sadness; giving way to tears to start forming in her eyes. She felt a dull pain in her chest becoming more intense every second that passed.

"Aya?", Misaki asked, concern in his voice.

She got up from the ground and picked her schoolbag, face turned away from Misaki.

"We were supposed to be together…"

"Don't be like that! We… We will still be together! We just won't be attending to school. But… After school, you can hang out with us, just like we use to! You can even come and stay at our home! Hell, we can even play videogames at night, eat whatever we want, do anything we want because we won't be having any parents to bug us! Will be free to do whatever we want! And you will be joining us!", Misaki said, cheerfully, eyes shining, trying to persuade her how cool that idea was.

He tried to grab her arm but she backed away.

Misaki's face fell.

"It was you who convinced him, wasn't it?", Aya shot him a dirty look, anger in voice.

"What?", Misaki asked, not believing Aya's attitude.

"Because of you, he's going to leave the opportunity to have a degree and have a decent work; he's so smart, he could go as far as wanted, but just because you don't have his intelligence you had to convince him to give up school, because you can't do it? You convinced him to leave all his family behind because you don't have one…"

"Stop with the shitty excuses! You know those are all lies!" , Yata shouted at her, face started to get red from anger. Aya was pissing him off. They were friends, why was she being so bitchy towards him? You don't have attitudes like that with your friends. Memories came flowing back at him from the days of the Yata team and the shameless, mocking conversation in "jungle" chat. His hands started to shake and closed them into fists.

"You know it was him who decided this! And I'm not going to leave him alone, because that's what friends do! They stick together with each other! That's why I decided to go live with him… I'm not abandoning him but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning you too… I will come and visit you too, if you don't show up. I'll annoy you just as much as I do. Don't think you get rid of me so easily!", Yata showed a white smile towards her and offered a hand in her direction.

She looked at him, mouth slightly dropped, but her gaze fell on her shoes. She couldn't look at him. She felt so ashamed of herself. Why was she acting so stupid towards one of her best friends? She knew Fushimi was the one who decided that path and the little, caring Misaki had followed him without hesitation.

Was it because she felt like she would never see Saruhiko again?

Was it because he didn't tell her a single word of his choice?

Was it because she felt like Saruhiko was replacing her with Misaki?

She was blood-related to him. They were family. "Family is forever", she read that in a book.

So, why was Saruhiko leaving her for Misaki?

But, Misaki was so caring and sweet. Always helpful, always worrying for his friends, saying Aya wouldn't be left alone… For a guy, he certainly was the best friend everyone could ever have.

Maybe that's why Saruhiko chose him over her. Chose Misaki to tell is plans and agreed to move in with him. Not even daring telling a word to her.

Maybe he was better than her.

A tear started running down her pale, left cheek as she gripped tightly the straps of her schoolbag, turning her knuckles white.

"No one is betraying you here, Aya. But I think you're trying to convince yourself otherwise. We will still be together like we will always be!"

Aya couldn't look at him. She felt sick. She wanted to throw up. All these thoughts were making her spinning.

Turning away from Misaki, she started walking towards the exit.

"You should tell Saruhiko how you really feel. If you were honest about your feelings towards him, maybe we'll understand.", Aya stopped, hand on the door knob.

Without looking behind, she continued to walk until she was out of his sight. When she finally reached the stairs, she begun to run faster, almost jumping two stairs at a time, and kept running down the halls, passing some students who looked at each other, confused at the behavior of the girl.

She didn't know where she was heading, mind totally blank, until she reached the girl's bathroom.

Closing the door of her stall behind her, she let out a huge sob she had been holding, and slid down the door, hugging herself, while she cried on the floor of the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Huh... R-review? *runs away*


	2. The Fault in Our Hearts

Hello, again! ^^

An upload here! Oh my God, thank you so much for reading this story! Honestly, I thought no one would care about it. :o

Thank you so much to all who favourited and reviewed this story! You're so lovely! *-*

I'm going to leave my answers here to all these loving people who reviewed. 3

_**Tokittoki - **__Thank you so much, dear. ^^ I've been reading LSW little by little so I knew some things, but every little detail breaks my heart. It's really a novel worth reading, even if rips your heart, piece by piece. Will there be any pairing? Hm... I... I guess you have to wait and see. ;D That's the magic of writing - teasing the readers. ;D (In a good way, of course!) I can't state for sure what Aya is to Saruhiko since I haven't read all the novel, but I guess my story covers that point. At least, I will try to do it. :o Meanwhile, thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like the story!_

**_Misemonogatari -_**_ Oh, darling! I was so worried you wouldn't like it! I feel more relieved now! ^^'' I've seen your message on Tumblr, but I haven't had the chance to answer you. I'll do it as soon as I can. But, on the other hand, here you have another chapter! This story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you, so don't thank me! ^^ As for the other AU you're refering to, I hope I can come up with the rights words to a new chapter. Believe me, when I say I have the ideas but putting them into action is so much more difficult. Argh. :( Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like the story, honey! ^^_

**_ShibaChiba -_**_ Oh, dear! Thank you so much! Yes, I'll continue to write this one. The others will be continued as well but this one is the currently one I'm uploading. :) So, without any further ado, here you have another chapter! ^^ Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like the story! ^^_

**_BlueXRedKnight -_**_ Yeah, right? For me, she also had a sad story for her by losing her best friends. Their small world was breaking apart, Aya first and in the end, Yata and Saruhiko. If we analise it, Fushimi was the one who destroyed his world; left middle school, so he left Aya; left HOMRA, so he left Misaki (although Misaki had some fault here too) but it was Fushimi who broke his own world. If you ask me, I think it was because of his father. He destroyed everything he cherish, so instead of having people destroying what he loved, he'd rather destroy himself what he loved. I think it hurt less, in his opinion. Anyway, Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like the story! ^^_

**_WingBladeWeaver1357 -_**_ Hello, dear! Oh my God, it's you! I love your stories! Jesus! Please, keep up your great work! The reason why I haven't reviewed them was because I'm very shy about it and I've hadn't had the time to do anything. :( Misaki is very sweet. I'm seeing here as the caring, loving one and I'm trying to make Aya more real. Yes, Aya likes Saru. Platonic or romantic way, that is not sure. She certaintly likes Saruhiko in a family way. She always admired him for his intelligence and cool behaviour. She competed with him and Saruhiko didn't get annoyed by that. He let her do it and didn't get bored by it. She had a superior result in the mock exam and in the games, she always tried to surpass him, so like he could look at her, like "I hope senpai notices me!". She's Saruhiko's cousin, alright. :) Now, if Aya likes Saruhiko more than his cousin and his best friend, you have to find out! ^^ Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like the story! ^^_

**Warning:** Aya's feelings for Saruhiko may be platonic or romantic. No one knows yet, if we ever find out.

I decided to try a new side this time. The first chapter was sad, so let's see what this one brings.

I'll probably lose followers but this is not the last chapter, that's what I tell you, so I'm sorry if you feel repulsed by this chapter. :(

Without any more notes, please, enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Aya sat in a green bench of local park of Shizume city.

The sun was setting. The blue sky was slowly turning orange and red as the sun disappeared behind the high, empowering buildings of the city, especially a big one in the center of city where it was said to live the most powerful man who made Japan one of the greater countries in the world, if not the most important.

People were making their way home after a long and tiring day of work to be with their families and have dinner with them.

Couples were seen hand by hand taking a stroll around the park, speaking quietly with their beloveds, occasionally laughing together.

Some remaining children were storing all the toys they left scattered all around the grass, with the help of their parents who did almost everything as the children continued jumping, running, and falling on the grass, giggling while they rolled on the ground. Seeing their children so happy, the parents got up and started running behind their children, earning screams of joy as they tried to get away from their parents, but landing on the grass with their parents tickling them.

Aya looked at the shinning, clear, blue water in the lake ahead of her. Little yellow ducks were swimming behind his mommy, jiggling their fluffy buts as they did so. Frogs were sitting in some rocks, croaking loudly, like they were some sort of chorus in an orchestra. Yellow, blue, green, grey, purple, white and fish of all colors, swam gracefully under the water, coloring the lake like a rainbow.

Aya rubbed her hands together, nervously, feeling her palm getting wetter and wetter as the clock ticked by. She rubbed her sweaty palms against her short skirt while she swung her legs back and forth.

It was already dark and the moon showed in the high sky, along with countless, shining starts that kept her company.

Everyone had already left from the park, leaving Aya staring at an empty park, slowly getting covered in shadows.

Aya let her back rest against the bench as she glanced at the sky full of stars.

She smiled as the starts engulfed her in light. She felt extremely relaxed and calm while looking at the stars as in almost in total peace with herself. Something about their shining light made her heart warm.

_Within the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you home_

Her dad had said that to her when she was little and had a horrible nightmare, while he hugged her close, rubbing circles in her back, to make Aya stop crying.

She closed her eyes and started going through all of her memories she cherished. A certain person came to her mind and she smiled even more while her eyes were still closed.

"Hey."

Even his voice seemed so real in her head.

"Hey. Aya?", a voice sounded even louder and a hand grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Who- .. What- Saruhiko!", Aya finally opened her eyes, wondering who had snapped her out of her trance, to find herself looking at icy blue eyes she knew so well.

"What were you doing?", Saruhiko asked her, right eyebrow raised, wandering what the girl had been doing with her closed and a big-ass smile on her face.

"Uhm… I-.. Nothing.", Aya said, looking away, hoping the shadows of the night covered her pink cheeks.

"Anyway… Why did you want to met with me? You could have waited until tomorrow in school or called, you know?", Fushimi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, oblivious annoyed for having to leave his home and go into the cold, dark night.

"Y-Yes, I know. B-But, I have something _really_ important to tell you…", Aya stated, rubbing her hands together, looking at the ground.

"So? What is it? What do you have so important to tell me that I had to come here? I'm freezing my ass off." Fushimi stated, shivering, under his dark blue blazer.

"S-Sorry. I didn't want to bother you-"

"Just get over it.", Fushimi said, cutting Aya off. He was feeling more and more annoyed at the girl in front of him. He hated things too hot or too cold. In this time of the year, the nights were so cold that gave him headaches.

"Well…", the girl gulped hard, trying to look Fushimi in the eyes. "I don't really know where to start, but… The thing is…", Aya breathed deeply.

"Saruhiko, I really admire you. I always did, ever since we were little. You're so smart and cool… I never knew a person like you could exist. You might be arrogant and have a personality that's all thorns and knives but that's only people who don't know you, who don't get to know you, who don't understand you, who don't deserve to get to know you… And… And… I feel so grateful I got to know you and that you came into my life, I feel like I could die happy. You're my role-model, my cousin, my best friend, my- …" , Aya gulped hard, cheeks getting warmer. "My… my most important person.", Aya got close to Fushimi, and clutch tight the dark shirt of the boy, trying to suppress her tears from falling.

" B-But now, y-you're leaving and I feel… I feel like I won't see you again. I feel like we won't see each other again anymore and my chest gets tight and I can't breathe properly and just thinking of that, I feel so, so scared that I don't want to go sleep just fearing that when I wake up you won't be there anymore. I really, really like you, Saruhiko. Don't leave me behind. Don't forget me. Please, look at me and only me.", Aya said, her voice breaking at every word, gripping his shirt stronger, letting a tear fall down on his shirt.

She expected Saruhiko to shove her away or laugh at her, telling what a fool she was, that he didn't care about her that much as she did towards him, how repulsing she was for those ideas.

After a while she sensed his arms reaching her shoulders, ready to shove her off him and she knew she would break.

But his hands didn't shove her away. His hands caressed her shoulders in a comforting manner before his arms circled her small frame, pulling her close to him, almost as if trying with his two hands to keep her from crumbling away.

His gesture surprised the girl beyond belief, but she didn't dare to look at him. She didn't realize she was cold before Saruhiko hugged her.

Saruhiko broke apart with a soft pushing; leading Aya to sit in the bench she was previously sat.

Saruhiko smiled at her. Not his grin or a smirk, but his shining, happy smile. It was rare to see Saruhiko smile but she had seen him some times smile at Yata like this. He was so handsome. Aya averted her gaze away from him, blushing hard.

"I've been thinking about what you said and I decided to take your offer."

"Huh?", Aya looked up to him, confused by his words.

"About not leaving you. I'm not going to do it.", Saruhiko reassured her.

Aya felt her heart pound in excitement and butterflies tickling her stomach. Her eyes were shining as bright as the stars.

"Does that mean… We'll continue to be together?"

"Congratulations, genius.", Saruhiko smirked at her.

"Hey!", Aya shoved, playfully, his right arm that was hanging on the back of the bench, between them.

Saruhiko averted his gaze and looked at the sky with a troubling face. Suddenly, he got up.

Did Saruhiko felt regret in what he said?

Didn't he want to be with her after all?

_Please, don't change your mind._

"What's wrong?", Aya also got up, facing his back that was turned to her. She asked, feeling so scared of the words coming out of his mouth.

"I just realized… He will…", Saruhiko whispered.

"He?", Misaki came up to her mind. That's right, the boy won't like it when he hears Saruhiko decided to choose her over him. She felt pity for the redhead and she would be there for him, trying to make him understand that family stays together and they are just best friends.

Misaki was her best friend but if that implied having Saruhiko to choose him or her, she would later apologize to Misaki, but Saruhiko was someone she wanted to always be together in their small world.

"I'm sure Misaki will understand…", Aya said, trying to snap Saruhiko out of thoughts.

"Misaki? ", Saruhiko looked at her, confused, as if wondering who that person was.

"It's not him? Who are you thinking of?", Aya wondered.

Fushimi frowned and his face fell.

"My father, of course.", Fushimi looked tense.

"Niki? But why-", Aya asked him, as he saw Fushimi tense even more by that name.

But, then Aya remembered what Niki said to her, a memory long forgotten.

* * *

_Why are you so mean to Saruhiko?, 9 year old Aya asked Niki._

_Hm? What?, Niki looked up from his Rubik's cube, finishing solving it by the hundred time by Aya's count._

_You don't like Saruhiko?_

_Niki looked at her and a smirk covered his face. He got up and Aya took a step backwards, eyes wide-open._

_Niki grinned and rubbed his chin._

_Ne, Aya-chan. Are you afraid of me?, Niki wondered, amused by her reaction of fear._

_She looked at him and shook her head affirmatively._

_You don't have to be afraid of me, __**yet**__.You're not something Saruhiko finds interesting. , Niki pated her head, smirking darkly and left the room, leaving a confused Aya behind._

* * *

"Oh…", Aya shivered. Niki destroyed everything Saruhiko found interest in. What kind of a father does that?

She stepped ahead, facing Saruhiko in determination.

"He's not going to destroy our small world, Saruhiko. I won't let him. In fact, I won't let anybody destroy it. I promise."

Fushimi looked at her surprise written in his face, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, just like they had been moments ago.

Now with his warm flowing through her body and his unique and amazing scent covering her nose as she buried her deeper into his shirt, she felt the world had stopped and it was just the two of them there, savoring each other's warm, underneath the stars.

* * *

Please, remember this chapter may be seen in a platonic or romantic way. Whatever you feel pleased with, for now. ^^

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
